Loneliest day ever
by AnimeSakuraFan
Summary: The loneliest day ever for someone. Yuu Yanase. A day he doesn't like so much either. Valentine's day one shot. Happy early valentine's day too everyone! Someone from the JR series, I guess cheers him up. Read on. Un betaed.


_Loneliest day ever_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sekai ichi Hatsukoi, or it's characters. My first drabble of anime, and the character itself._

It's just another day for one, Yuu Yanase. The young man awakes alone in an apartment. As well as a lonesome bed, sighing looking out the window. A day he hates since confessing his unrequited love to his best friend, Chiaki Yoshino. Just remembering that day two years ago was heart-wrenching for him. He gets off the bed pissed and annoyed as ever.

"Today's a stupid day!"

During his morning routine his mind flooded onto those wonderful memories. The memories he shared with HIM! But all because of the other GUY he really wanted to slap and punch the other guy so bad. Shaking those violent thoughts he grabs his bag leaving his quiet lonely apartment.

Just another day but what was special about this specific day? Oh right! It's the stupid love bug holiday of Valentine's day. Looking around his mood turns sour seeing all kinds of lovey dovey couples. He was supposed to be that way with him.

"..Damn you..Hatori...!" He grits his teeth in annoyance.

Nearby females with happy smiles moved away from him. Just looking at his angry face startled and shook them. What's there to be upset about in this day? It's a normal reaction as human beings to be upset, angry, and frustrated? Right? He thought so himself while crossing the street.

Continuing on to work he stops by a coffee shop. What his eyes caught was the sight of one, Hatori and Chiaki sharing a meal together. He hid himself as he didn't see them for the last few weeks.

"What the f**?"

They happily in hiding were together leaning their noses and face close. It irked him so much! Especially when they looked around before sharing a passionate kiss. Gritting his teeth watching closely, head down.

"...This hurts me so much..."

For a while he'd stay hidden. Looking back at his watch realizing he'd be late for work. AGAIN! Someone will surely have his head if he didn't make it in time. Especially as he had an important meeting to go to in the next half hour.

Throughout the day he'd stay quiet. Surprisingly, Chiaki came by the office. He happily talked to his friend about his planned date with the other GUY! Why does he even fill him in? Oh right! They agreed to stay friends. As well as forget that Yuu had confessed to him. Just two years ago!

"I have to get ready, bye Yuu." Chiaki leaves the office.

He waves at him sadly. Glad to be alone with his thoughts. Resting his head on the desk as tears began falling. It falls unexpectedly as his mind and heart were always on him.

Would someone ever change his heart? Who knows if someone would change his view on being in love? Or the rut he's kept himself in the last few years. Sighing a bit feeling a little better of crying he leaves to go back home.

Home alone in that small apartment of his. Would it ever change? Someday? Yuu knew it would be impossible as he gave up on love completely since the rejection of his so called best friend. So called true love!

"Yuu Yanase join me for dinner!"

In shock he rose his eyebrows. The one speaking to him was none other than the popular, Ijuuin Kyo. He wasn't sure he'd invite him out. Sighing he agrees to it.

"Fine..whatever!"

During dinner Ijuuin took notice of the young assistant's sad face. He smiles grabbing hold of his chin. "Why so gloomy?"

"I just hate this day...!"

Oh was all he could say trying to read him. Realizing he only knew the young man in few months, he always wandered if he had his mind on someone. Maybe asking him he'd get a proper answer.

"Is it because of someone?"

"...why does it even matter to you..."

"I'm just curious. I know the feeling. I was in love with a cute young person before." he happily tells him. "But the cutie has an eye for someone else. I was rejected few times.."

"...Are you saying we're on the same boat?"

"Yes I am. Don't mock me but the cutie was a young boy too."

He drops his fork looking up at his idol. A young boy? Same sex? He was definitely into same men as himself. Giving him a small smile telling him. "Well I guess we're really on the same boat."

"What do you mean?"

"I was also rejected by a close friend...thing is my friend is a guy too."

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear you're going through that."

"Sucks being in love with someone for nearly ten years though..since we were in middle school I loved him."

Ijuuin smiles cheering the other. Taking his drink clinging it with Yuu's knowing deep down both of them will find someone better for their own hearts.

"I agree. Let's just leave it to that. Move on with our lives and loves that will come unexpectedly."

Yuu guessed that was fine clinging his drink with Ijuuin's. When drinking his alcohol he wasn't aware the closeness of the older man. He just stared at him lovingly grabbing his chin.

"Who'd turn you down is an idiot. You're quite the looker and so wonderful to have around."

Yuu smiles as his face reddened. He looked down at the man's open hand reaching out for it. He wasn't aware what was going on with himself? Or the other man. Not caring he leaned his face close kissing his lips.

The end.

I had to write a simple oneshot for this character. Since seeing him on the anime, i fell in love with him. Breaks my heart he doesn't have someone special and specifically for hi, :( I cry for him too.

How was it? If there are mistakes, let me know.

Laters :3


End file.
